Dark Magic
by L the Author
Summary: A heartbroken kid makes a simple wish, and meets a mage of darkness, offering him a choice. Will he take the chance, and leave everything he knows and loves behind? SoraxRiku pairings and SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No Kingdom Hearts ownership for me, but I would die if I did! But I do plan on kidnapping Riku and as Wolfsbane kidnaps Zexion then we'll just lock them in a closet somewhere.**

**Authors note: So, it's L again. I have had an idea for this for a while, I can think up great plots and stuff, and Wolfsbane usually writes them. But I've decided to take up writing to. And now I am making a long-term fic. **

**On another note, I am making 'Deal with the Devil' into a multi-chapter fic! Hurrah! SPECIAL THANKS TO LOVELYMYSTERY! Without her, none of that would have been possible. I will juggle between my two fics and hopefully be able to keep up with them both! HUZZAH! **

Sora walked slowly through the woods, his face was red and flustered and the trail left by his earlier tears had dried a little and had left two overly-dry lines down his pale skin. He was dressed only in a pair of blue jeans and a light T-shirt, the night air seeping onto his hot skin, his coat long since abandon in the forest.

He had been going to meet Roxas, his boyfriend. Them and Roxas' friend Demnyx would all be going to the movies. Sora was taking his parents car and Roxas and Demnyx would be taking Roxas'; he was 15, almost 16, and the local police really didn't care for underage driving so long as it was reasonable.

He was walking into the small theater, when he saw them. His boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend were making out. Tongues and all. This had essentially torn poor Sora apart. He turned and ran into the forest, looking back at the last second. Neither of them had any idea he had ever been there unless they looked past the giant truck he parked next to and saw his petite green car.

He continued to walk in the forest, his lungs had given out and his chest still ached. He knew he was alone because no one came into these woods. They were supposed to be haunted. Three girls had come in here years ago and were supposedly found dead a few days later from a heart attack. No one believed it, but it was enough of an incentive to stay away.

Sora had spent countless hours in here, and by now he knew all the landmarks. A large stone jutting to the left covered in moss, a tree split into three, but he was looking for one particular place. Something in the middle of the woods that had drawn Sora when everyone else was put off by the forests supposed curse.

A circle of eleven stones roughly two feet high with two feet between each one. It was said that this was a place of magic, that ancient beings once lived here and this was a sort of altar for them. But when people started moving it they cursed this place. But Sora was still alive so he had long since stopped believing in the curse. But if someone came here and wished for something with all their heart, it was supposed to come true.

Now he was sitting on a flat stone in the middle, it was large enough for him to lay back on. The sun had just escaped the horizon and only a few remnants of light lightened up the sky. Now that he had stopped the cold started seeping in his arms, but he didn't care.

His friends Axel and Kiari had been avoiding him, his parents were never at home since they were both Doctors at the hospital in the next town, and now his boyfriend had cheated on him with that damn musician.

"It's NOT FAIR!" He screamed, arching his back to the sky. "I…I wish I wasn't alone." He said, covering his eyes with his wrists. "I wish there was some way I could get out of this miserable hell-hole!"

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was another boy. He yelled a little and rolled off the rock landing on his forearms. "Who the hell are you?" Sora yelled.

The boy looked around confused, then finally rested his eyes on Sora and both of them gasped. The boy in front of him had light silver hair and aquamarine eyes like Sora had never seen. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and baggy black pants.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked quickly, but his voice was soft, like he didn't mean to be insulting.

"I…I'm Sora." He stuttered "Who are you?"

"I'm Riku. And if this is wear I think it is…" he said, staring up at the trees above them. "Then you must be in trouble. And so, I'm here to help." Riku took a slight bow and grinned.

_**To Be continued**_

**So, I will be going a little more in depth about all this in the next chapter. Just please bear with me until that time. I will be posting the next part of Deal with the Devil next, then this and so on and so forth. **

**P.S. Wolfsbane says she is trying to post, but she is having trouble with that and her school work. I think its easy enough, but she is struggling. And me being the incredibly cruel person I am, I will not give her the answers. That…and the fact neither of us has any classes together except Computers and Current Events. **

**Sincerely – L **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingom Hearts, if I did I wouldn't be writing Yaoi, I would be making that game more yaoi accesable to all the fun little writers out there.**

**Authors note: Now for the next part of my fic! I really like the idea of this one and it seems interesting in my head. I got the idea for this from the Coldplay song Lovers In Japan and Oh my Goddess, though how I have no idea it still helped! And along with little tidbits of my own imagination, this story was born. I hope you keep reading and enjoy this part of my story! :)**

"Help? What do you mean help?" Sora said, quickly wipping away the last watery tear so he didn't look like a complete idiot.

"You made a wish, so I am going to help you make it come true." Riku said, casually walking over and sitting next to Sora on the center rock. Even in the dim light there was a certain glow around him that seemed almost magical.

"What, your some sort of genie?" Sora asked, sitting right next to Riku. He felt himself blush a little, but he convinced himself it was from the cold.

"A genie? Humans...the proper name for them is Djinn, and they don't grant wished, they mostly posses different items and posses the bodies of anyone who tries to steal the object. Great for guarding treasure. No, I'm a dark magus, fancy term for a powerful wizard, and we are the only kind who can grant wishes." Riku said quickly. "So, what is your wish? It could be anything within reason."

"How do I know this isn't some sort of practical joke? It's not like Axel wouldn't try something like this to make me look stupid."

Riku sighed a little and lifted up his hand, pointing it right at Sora. Suddenly the shadows started to move and become solid until it took the shape of something that reminded Sora of a tiger and a dog mixed.

"That is my familiar, Nova. That proof enough for you?" Sora didn't say anything, he reached out and petted it, and it gave something similiar to a purr in return. The fur was smoother than silk and cold, like he was actually touching darkness.

"Wow...that's so cool!" Sora said, suddenly Nova disappeared and Sora turned back to Riku.

"Now that that's done with, your wish?"

"I...i really want to get out of this place. I was happy, until my parents got a new job outside of town. They worked in the local clinic, but had been going to classes and stuff to, and they recently got a job at the big hospital in the next town. They hardly are here anymore, and then my friends aren't hanging out with me anymore for heaven knows what reason. Then I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me, and I just feel so alone." Sora felt like he was going to start crying again, but took a few deep breaths before he turned to Riku.

"Boyfriend?" Riku asked, his face unreadable at the moment.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Sora said, his voice getting a little cocky and confident now.

"No, it's nothing. But I have to check your aura really quickly, just to see how powerful a spell I need." Riku said, standing up and looking back at Sora.

"Aura? You mean like that new-age stuff?"

"Sort of, it's the source of all magic. There are different types of aura; black, white, blue. A normal aura is composed of different colors depending on personality, life experiences and that sort of stuff. Some people even have a naturally large aura, and can become a mage or even a magus depending on where their from. There are two different worlds, the one we are in right now is the Light Realm. There is some magic, but it is mostly with the Light Mages. Where I'm from magic is much more free and there are very few humans, and it is the Dark Realm. Now, can I get you to hold still really quickly. This is a place of Dark Magic in the Light Realm, so...just stay still."

Then he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small grey stone that looked really smooth. Then he held it up and put it on Sora's forehead, muttering a few words under his breath. Then suddenly there was a bright flash and Riku was shot back, a deep warm feeling moving through Sora. He was surrounded by a silver light, a few marks of blue and dark grey, but the silver dominated all of it.

"No way..." Riku muttered, standing up and tracing his fingers over the edge of the silver bubble that surrounded Sora. Sora could begin to see something around Riku, it was black with purple and green surrounding him. "A grey aura...and a really strong one to."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it is neutral. And considering how strong it is, you have magical potential. I haven't seen something this powerful since..."

"So wait, your saying I could become a mage like you?" Sora said, smiling at the idea.

"First off, I am a MAGUS! Much more powerful than your garden variety mage. Any thing in the Dark realm could be a mage. Only the exceptional become Magus. And on that note...yes. It's untapped but it's there. You could become a Light or Dark Magus depending..."

"Can I change my wish?" Sora asked, interupting what seemed like a memorized speech.

"Huh?"

"Can...I...Change my wish?" Sora said slowely.

"I guess, what do you want now?"

"I want to be a Dark Mage...or Magu or whatever."

"MAGUS!" Riku yelled, almost comically. "And Why would you want something like that? If you did you'd have to leave this whole dimension."

"So? Wasn't that what I wanted in the first place?" Sora said, looking down on the ground.

"You'de never see your friends or family again."

"My parents aren't even here and my friends are avoiding me."

"And the Dark Side isn't a picnic, all the scary stories you hear in the Light Side? That is barely scratching the surface of my home. There are things that would kill you in the most unimaginable ways without a second thought."

"Maybe you could protect me, until I could do it on my own?" Sora said, looking up hopefully. Riku blushed and turned his head, staring at the sky.

"Ok, but it will take a while. If I tried to change your aura all at once then you would probably go insane or die. So stand up, and hold still." Riku said, pulling Sora up and moving him a little inside the circle.

"So what are you going to do? Some big spell or potion or something?" Sora said, his hands clenching a little.

"No, something a little simpler." Riku said, pulling out a small book and a pen and writing something down in it. "Now, I will have to do this four nights in a row. And every day after there will be a change. The first day, tomorrow, you will get stronger and faster. The next day you will get smarter, and a little paranoid so sorry. And the third day you will gain the basics of magic, so you'll have to be careful. On the fourth night it will be done and then you will have to come back with me. God...the council is going to throw a fit!"

Then he stuffed it away and pulled out a small leather bracelet, putting it on Sora's wrist.

"What's this?" The brunette asked, examining it closely. It had three small stones laced inside it; white, grey and black.

"It does two things, one it tells you if there is another source of magic nearby. If the black stone glows it is someone with Dark Magic, If the white stone glows it is someone with Light Magic, and the Grey stone will tell you if it is me. Also, it will prove to you tomorrow that you didn't dream this and remind you to come back here at midnight tomorrow. I might be early or late, but be back here around midnight." Riku said, taking a few deep breaths.

"Why would I need to pove this really happened." Sora asked, a little worried.

"Because otherwise you might think this is a dream. And sorry, this will be painful."

"What will be..." but before he could finish Riku bent forward and kissed him. Sora froze up, this being the very last thing he expected and didn't even notice when their lips disconnected. Suddenly he felt like someone had stabbed a hot knife into his chest. Then in the next instant he collapsed unconcious.

"Well, let's get you home before the sun comes up." Riku said, calling up Nova and putting Sora on top of her. "I can't leave this circle, so take him home."

_Where does he live? _A voice said inside Riku's head.

"How should I know? Just try and find a house that smells like him and drop him off inside it." Riku said, Nova just sighing and taking off.

_And you're supposed to be the smart one._

"SHUT UP!" Riku yelled, stepping out of the circle and dissappearing.

**Fin**

**A query to all my readers, that I have been thinking about for a while. I have looked at all sorts of TV show, Video game and Anime fanfics and I just have to wonder something. Do the owners and actors who play these characters ever actually get on and read what these people are doing to them? Some of the stuff I've seen would sicken me f I acted that character (-If I could act-) But that's just me, what do you guys think? Tell me when you review, which you should do...RIGHT NOW!**

**Sincerely – L **


End file.
